


summer rain

by hyuckcore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Summer, Summer AU, Summer Vacation, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckcore/pseuds/hyuckcore
Summary: donghyuck had been hanging out at mark’s house almost every day during summer, he’d sometimes go home, but only to occasionally spend time with his mom, but other than that he basically lived with the goofy, slightly taller boy.





	summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> okay keep in mind spanish is my first language or whateva AND i haven’t written in a long time so im sorry if this sucks.

donghyuck had been hanging out at mark’s house almost every day during summer, he’d sometimes go home, but only to occasionally spend time with his mom, but other than that he basically lived with the goofy, slightly taller boy.

it was saturday afternoon, mark and donghyuck had been playing videogames all day, the two boys were slouching on the older’s couch when donghyuck noticed how the sky had turned gray.

donghyuck hated the rain, he hates how the sky turns gray, how it makes everything look so gloomy, how he can’t go out without getting wet, he hates the rain in general.

“dude” donghyuck said, pausing the game mark and himself were playing.

“what is it? why did you pause the game?” mark noticed how the young boy looked at the window with a bit of worry in his face, and of course, he also took a moment to admire that pretty face of his.

“its about to rain, maybe i should get going” donghyuck said while getting up from the couch and picking up his things. 

mark hates when donghyuck leaves, even if he spends almost every day with him, its not enough for him, though he wishes the time they spent together wasn’t just playing videogames and chilling in his room, mark wishes he could hold donghyuck’s hand, he wishes he could kiss donghyuck, he wishes he could cuddle donghyuck until they fell asleep. but he knows donghyuck doesn’t feel that way about him.

and as donghyuck was going to walk out the door he stays still and face palms himself, he forgot his umbrella. normally this wouldn’t be a problem, donghyuck could just run to his house, but since he lives pretty far from mark he can’t do that - and mark is grateful for that.

“i forgot my stupid umbrella and its about to rain so i might have to stay here until the rain is over” donghyuck says and he sees how mark’s face lights up, mark’s pretty face.

“we can have a sleepover!” mark says enthusiastically.

hours later and the rain seems like it was stopping soon. “the rain is almost gone maybe i should get going” donghyuck said as he was getting up from mark’s couch, but soon he was pulled down by mark’s hand. “do you realize what time it is? donghyuck its 2am, theres no way im gonna let you go home this late” mark says with an almost hysteric tone in his voice, he couldn’t let him go now.

donghyuck laid his head on mark’s lap, while mark played with his hair he slowly felt himself falling asleep. mark stared at donghyuck’s face, he admired the fullness in his cheeks, the little moles on his face that could form a constellation, his long eyelashes and his plump lips and honey skin. he just loved him, not in a friendly way, he loved him and everything he does, every single detail mark knew, he knew donghyuck doesn’t like him that way, though, mark couldn’t get enough of him.

fuck it.

“donghyuck” mark said as confidently as he can possibly be in this situation. “what?” donghyuck slowly lifted his head off mark’s lap to face the older boy. and with all the courage mark could ever have, he said those three words he longed of saying to his best friend.

“i like you” 

“i like you too”

sometimes, summer rain brings good things.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want me to make a sequel or something PLS tell me hehe


End file.
